Four children less than 18 months of age have received ultralight long-leg braces using an ischial weight bearing design with an attached pelvic band. All children had had intrauterine, and at least one post-partum long bone fracture prior to bracing. Results - We have had 10 person years of observation of bracing. (Average 2.5 years/patient.) There have been a total of 4 long bone fractures (3 in one child, and 1 in another) all from known trauma while out of braces. All children are ambulating: 2 with walkers, 2 unassisted. Two children are mainstreamed in public education, one is in conventional day care and one is home with mother. Growth curves are abnormal (10th and 25th percentile) but growth is occurring at a rate more rapid than historic controls. Conclusions - We are able to brace infants with osteogenesis imperfecta and allow ambulation and relatively normal socialization.